More than you can imagine
by Duke157
Summary: I'm not giving out any surprises... Rated T for possible swearing. discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**I promised a few readers that I would make another story after I got my new laptop... so here it is, as promised. I am sorry that I stopped writing that sequel to my previous story. I guess it wasn't such a big hit. I will try to continue it. This story is something that I had in mind for over 2 years now and I hope I write it as good as I imagined it to be. I want to thank all those read and/or reviewed my previous story. I really appreciate it. And this story will completely be from Annabeth's POV.**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and found myself in front of the river. I picked up the dandelion from the riverside. Something moved in front of me. The water suddenly rushed up and grabbed me, pulling me into itself. I had just enough time to take a deep breath before I...<p>

Black... The world exploded into darkness... My eyes shut tight.

The darkness slowly settled into a dark shade of blue as I opened my eyes. Bubbles escaped my mouth. Water... The blue was all I could see all around me. Everywhere I looked, the only thing there was water, flowing water. I couldn't tell which way was which.

'Think Annabeth think' That was what I told myself. The bubbles went overhead, above me... so that was up. 'Good' I mentally pat myself on the back. I wasn't a straight A student for no reason.

The current tossed me around and I was barraged by the mud and rocks flowing with me. The barrage was tiring me, and I was almost out of breath. I tried to swim up, but I didn't seem have the energy to do that. I was slowly drifting upwards, so I just tried to hold on to breath and let buoyancy do its work.

The water in front of me darkened, and it turned black. A huge boulder stood in front of me. I tried to swim away, but with no luck. My stomach rammed into the hard wall of rock in front of me, taking away the little breath I had left.

Black... I tried to scream, but my effort was in vain. I knew that no one can hear me underwater. This was my end... I knew it... I blacked out...

The next time I came to, I was still in the blue waters. Something had held me around my waist... No not something, someone. I whipped my head around to try and find the owner of the hand. I couldn't see much in my dazed state. I could see his body and his neck, but I couldn't make out his face. I wanted to see it, but I was too dazed. I blacked out again...

I woke up again, this time in his arms. I looked up to try and find out his face, but it was past sunset. I couldn't see him, but I knew it was him. He was running, while he was carrying me. Why was he running? Where was he taking me? I tried to piece it together, but I could not. I was too overwhelmed by the entire experience.

I turned back to him. I wanted to see him, to see his face, to know who he is. I couldn't hold it together as I felt my conciousness leaving me again. My eyes closed, but remained open just long enough to notice his eyes. His shimmering sea green eyes. That was the last thing I remember before I blacked out again.

* * *

><p>The next time I woke, I was in a white room, with metal instruments, white machines, and dull green curtains. I was in a hospital. 'So that was where he was taking me'<p>

The door burst open to reveal a rather short man wearing glasses, my father.

"Daddy... Where am I?... I was at the river... and then... I... He..."

"Annabeth, it's alright. You're fine. You fell into the river and drowned. Someone saw you and brought you here. The nurse told me a boy carried you here." My father rubbed my back as I tried to sit up. 'The boy, I must find him.'

"Daddy, where is he?" I was hopeful, and excited. I desperately wanted to see him.

"The nurse told me that he ran off before she could even find out his name. He just mentioned that his mom was waiting for him." he said as he kissed my forehead. My heart dropped. I wanted to know more about this boy. The boy who saved my life. I only knew the colour of his eyes, nothing more.

"Oh and, she also mentioned that he was just as tall as you are, he must have been another 12 year old, like you, give or take a year or two." I held my father's hand.

The whole incident had me screaming at night for a long time. Until I was 16 to be exact. I couldn't overcome my fear of water since then. It had deteriorated so much, even bathing in tubs was an issue. And I still lay in search of that boy with green eyes. He saved my life, and I felt that I owed him, and I hate to owe people something.

I had the same dream every night. I would be on the riverside again, and I would be pulled into the water. I re-live the same incident, and every time, I wake just before I see his eyes. I would have wet the bed with my sweat, and I would hold my head in ache. I hoped that one day, I wouldn't have to dream this again. But that day didn't seem to be happening anytime soon.

My father always told me that I was special, much more than any other one of my classmates, and that it was not just because of my grades. I didn't believe him. I didn't want to believe something that wasn't true. I wasn't special. And I didn't have any big goal in life either. I just wanted to find that boy and I thought that my entire life would pass away in search for him, but life turned edgewise, and my whole world changed in just a single day.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. I will try to update it once every one or two days. And please review, it will motivate me to write more and better. READ, REJOICE AND <span><em>REVIEW<em>.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry this is a little short, but the future chapters will be longer.**

* * *

><p>My throat hurt as I tried to shove down my breakfast while running. I jumped over the fresh layer of rubble. I didn't want to go to the market today, but Dad desperately wanted that part for his machine, and the step-monster wouldn't send the boys. Usually I am the one who does all such chores, but today... Today, I didn't feel that good... for some unknown reason, I felt that something was wrong, and that something bad was going to happen.<p>

I crouched down and hid behind a fallen pillar to avoid any unnecessary attraction. Dad told me that a new battle took place today morning.

_SPLASH!_

I fell backwards and landed on my ass, with my clothes fully drenched. The thought of water anywhere near me sent shivers all across my body. My mind slipped into a dazed state. I was afraid, afraid to even stand...

'Annabeth, get a grip on yourself... You are only drenched in water, you aren't drowning in it.' But my body didn't seem to understand that. Poor me... I was going to be stuck there, maybe even forever, or until Thalia starts laughing...

I heard her. She walked out from behind one still upright wall, holding her stomach as she laughed her ass off. My wrists tightened, but then loosened again.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I screamed, not a care about the possibility of scanners near us.

"Yes it is... And it's even funnier because it always works." Wow, I'm impressed, she managed to say all that in between her laughter.

I gave it up after that, because I knew she was right, I always fell for it.

"I don't like it, so stop doing it." She helped me stand up and I punched her in the stomach.

"Ow... Annabeth, it has been 4 years since that incident, and you still can't even take a bucket of water." I wanted to, but I just couldn't. Every time I come in contact with water, my mind starts to slip into a dazed state, and I become paralyzed. It never changed. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't get over it.

I decided to drop this stupid discussion and continue with my chores.I pulled Thalia by her arm towards the market.

"Annabeth, where to today?"

"The market, Dad wanted some parts for his new model plane." I ducked below a fallen street light.

"Why is your Dad so obsessed with model planes?"

"He wants to make real ones, but the war prevents all chance of trying to build one. So he went miniature."

We reached the market safe. I saw many people walking around with sad faces. The mornings battle had take its toll. A sign to my right held the count. 7 dead and 21 captured today.

"That is bad" Thalia said. She didn't have to feel worried as she didn't have anyone to worry about. I had my Dad, but I don't give a fuck about her or her two sons.

"Yeah..." I replied, as we walked up to the mechanic.

"Ah... Annabeth, what does your father want today?" he asked.

I handed him a sheet of paper. He took it and scanned it for a moment before digging his bag for the parts. Thalia tugged at my shirt like an impatient 5 year old. A few moments later, he took out a few parts from his bag and placed them in mine. I handed him the cash.

Thalia and I turned around and started to walk back, when it happened.

An army of enemy helicopters landed down near our home area and started firing. Explosions surrounded the area, deafening everyone nearby. I pushed Thalia onto the ground and covered her with my arms. Smoke rose from everywhere around us. People screaming and shouting. The market morphed into a madhouse. The two of us slowly crawled behind a wall and hid there, hoping that they don't see us. We stayed there for what seemed like an hour, before the shooting and the bombing died down. All through this time, I held back my tears, because I had to be strong in times like this.

We slowly got up and tried to search for a view that looked somewhat like home.

And that's when I realized, the first bomb exploded near home. I started to worry. I saw the death count sign and found which way was home. Thalia and I ran in that direction.

When we got there, I nearly fainted at the sight. The entire neighborhood was flattened to dust. Rubble, smoke and blood everywhere. I ran over to my house and found a body in front. Matthew... He was dead. Thalia had to catch me from falling down and fainting. I gathered up all my courage and took a few steps into the house, or what is left of it to find Bobby and her bodies. I felt like screaming. Sure, I didn't like her, but that didn't mean I wanted her dead.

I ran deeper into the house, searching for Dad. My search was in vain.

Thalia called me back to where Bobby's body was. I could see why._ She _was still breathing.

"Annabeth... Annabeth..." The step-monster called me towards her. I knelt down and placed my head near her own.

"They have... taken... your... father" She breathed her last with those words. I took her hand, and wrapped it my own... I finally let go of those tears I had been holding back. I was filed with grief and pain, but most importantly, I was angry, truly angry... And you do not want to see me when I'm this angry...

I looked towards the place where the helicopters came from. "I'm coming for you... And I will save you Dad..."

* * *

><p><strong>Read, Rejoice and REVIEW...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry that I'm late, but something went wrong at my college's internet server, so I couldn't login for days now. This may nt be my best chapter, but it will get better soon.**

* * *

><p>It wasn't easy, stealing the guns from the artillery. I escaped just barely and with many cuts and bruises. The guns wouldn't be enough, but they are the easiest to carry and steal.<p>

"Great, now I'm a fugitive." I groaned.

I ran through the forest, trying to escape the jeeps. The boundaries in the forest marked the end our cities territory. If only I could make it the

I nearly tripped over the roots of the trees I ran past. The jeeps were gaining on me. I knew I couldn't do this for long. 'What was I thinking?'

I was nearly exhausted but the jeeps were still chasing me. I knew it, I was never going to make it. A hand caught hold of mine. For a second, I thought, I was caught. But the jeeps were still at least 200 feet behind me. I saw a young boy, no older than me, hold it.

"Hop on, I'll help you escape them." I didn't know what I was thinking. If anyone blames me, I would say I was acting on the moment, which I usually don't do. But nothing over the past few days has been usual. I climbed onto his jeep.

We sped through the forest. Finally, I was losing them.

Suddenly, the jeeps stopped. We must have crossed the boundary.

"That was quite a large number of alarms you've raised back there. What exactly did you steal?"

"Why should I tell you?" I didn't trust strangers. And he was definitely a stranger to me. I didn't know his name, his background, or even his appearance. He just chuckled.

"Annabeth, always the same prideful person, aren't you…"

My body went slack, and my blood went cold. 'HOW DOES HE KNOW MY NAME?' I couldn't resist now. I just had to see his face. My highly intelligent mind could think of only that one question.

I faced him and my eyes drunk in his appearance. He was only a little taller than me, and he seemed to be around my age. He had raven black messy hair, and medium sized muscles. But his eyes, his eyes were brown in colour, but for some reason, they seemed to gleam and shine. His lips moved and the noise coming out of them jerked me back to the present.

"I will join you…" he smiled.

"Where? Where do you think I'm going?" The forest had ended, and we had started to run through the fields of tall grass.

"To the enemy headquarters, to save your father, of course. My mother-" I seriously mean it, how does he know all of this? This time, I decided to ask him that question.

"How do you know all of this?" I asked. He just chuckled and continued on with his story.

"My mother has been captured too. I need your help, just as much as you need mine. So what do you say? We go together, and save our parents." He held his hand out to me as he drove through the tall grass.

"How can I trust you? I've only just met you, and I don't even know your name."

"I helped you out of that tight situation, I have a jeep that will help you reach your destination faster, I am facing the same situation as you are, and the name's Percy… Percy Jackson."

"Well, that doesn't change a thing. How does this make me trust you? Just one good deed doesn't mean that you are trustworthy. You are really stupid."

"Hey, I'm not stupid." He pouted.

"You must be if you thought that I would trust you just like that." I snickered.

"Well my dear, you do need my jeep if you want to reach there in time, before anything bad happens to your father. And you can't possibly go there alone, not without training." My heart dropped off of another cliff. But my pride kept me going.

"I trained for this." I protested.

He stopped the jeep abruptly in the middle of an open space. "Show me" He got out of the jeep.

I pulled out my guns, how hard could it be to shoot something.

"No, not those things, fight me with these." He threw me a 3 foot long sword. I tried to catch it, but I missed. The sword landed at my feet, just missing them.

"What timeline do you think we live in? The medieval ages?"

"Just tell me that you are too chicken to do it, I'll accept." He held the sword up in battle position, and grinned.

My blood boiled, and though my mind told me not to, my pride took over, and I picked up the sword. "Try me"

I tried to swipe at him, but he easily parried it. I tried swiping few more at him, only to receive the same result. I tried and tried and tried, but he was just too good… or I was just bad.

'Think Annabeth think.' His left side, when he swipes around from the left side, he leaves it open. 'If only I could hit that spot.'

Next time, I tried out my trick. I brought him off balance, but he managed to catch me from unawares from below. My sword fell to the ground.

"Not bad… not bad at all… I expected as much from you. You were born with it. Now, enough for today, we will practice every day from now if you want to be ready for it when the time comes. Now come on. We've got to keep moving." He picked up my sword and walked back to the jeep.

"Why are you teaching me this?" I asked as I followed him back.

"You will see why, soon enough. Now will you get in the jeep."

I didn't want to, but I got in to the shotgun seat. 'For my father' I told my self.

* * *

><p><strong>READ, REJOICE AND<strong> **_REVIEW._**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope this is better than the previous chapter. Please guys... and gals, please review. It will help me write better.**

* * *

><p>I was so scared, I couldn't tell whether I was drowning in water or my own sweat, but I knew it was water. I was about to break the surface, just a few more feet… I reached out to grab it, the open air, calling me out to touch it… feel it… embrace it. Just as I had a few inches to go, I felt a tug on my right leg. The water was pulling me down again, and I was left hopeless. I tried to swim up, but I couldn't. Suddenly, the current roared below me, sending me crashing to my left. But for some reason, I could hear a noise. Funny, sound doesn't travel underwater.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up in my seat, the jeep had hit a bump, waking me from my slumber, and my nightmare. I turned around to look at Percy, 'How long has he been driving?' We hadn't stopped to take rest for at least a day and a half. I sighed. Percy handed me a bottle of water.<p>

'Why is he helping me?'

'His mother is in danger too.'

'But isn't he being a little too generous, not sleeping for days, teaching you to fight, handing you water bottles when you need them. And he doesn't even seem worried about her.'

'He isn't being too generous.'

'He is…'

'He is not…'

'Is too…'

'Is not…'

"STOP!" I screamed. The two conflicting halves of my brain finally decided to end their game of ping pong arguments.

Percy hit the brakes and stopped the jeep by the side of the road. "Annabeth, what happened?" He seemed quite worried though, for a guy whose smiles even when his mother is captured by the enemy.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Just… nothing." I stammered. Percy started driving again.

'Why don't you tell him what you were thinking about?'

'Are you crazy? Suicide would be better than that.'

I forced those two shut again. This time, I didn't make a sound. I embarrassed myself well enough already.

I turned back to look at Percy. He seemed so peaceful. I could also see that he was tired. The bags underneath his eyes revealed everything.

"Percy, stop the jeep…"

"Annabeth, what happened?"

"Percy, you must get some rest. You are tired, and I can see that. Stop the jeep for now, we will continue tomorrow at dawn."

"Annabeth, but it's dangerous, and you aren't trained-"

"Percy, you will collapse if you go on driving. Please stop, and take some rest. I will stand guard." My hand crept on his without my knowledge. I jerked it back as I saw him stare at it. 'What is wrong with me today?'

Well, whatever I did, it seemed to have some effect on him. He stopped the jeep by the forest, hopped out of the jeep and scouted the surroundings. "We set up camp here. You will guard the camp. But wake me up as soon as dawn breaks. Don't leave the campsite, and wake me up if anything… and I mean anything happens."

"Okay…" I didn't understand what could be such a threat out here. We were still pretty far from the enemy base camp, and the artillery's defence coverage doesn't stretch out this far.

Percy removed the overhead covering and stretched his seat backwards, opening into a makeshift bed. He pulled out his jacket and covered himself with it. And before I could blink, he was out, and I was left to my thoughts.

I turned to stare at Percy, the guy had showed me more generosity in day than anyone has in my entire life. My father never really cared for me, all he really cared about were his planes. And my step-family, don't even talk about them. The twins were downright annoying and the monster, she always supported them, even if what they did was wrong. But I can't bring myself to hate them so much anymore, now that they are gone. And Thalia, she wasn't someone who cared for anyone else, though I knew that she care did for me, but not as much. We usually had fights, and end up sulking for days. But we always come back together in the end. But never have any of them cared or me like this. Why is he doing it? And why do I care about so much?

* * *

><p>Hours had passed away like minutes. The question drifted my alertness away from me, until it was too late. I heard a roar as a humungous black hound jumped up at our jeep from my right. I jumped out of the jeep, screaming "Percy"<p>

The hound had dark red eyes and a dark fur. It seemed to blow fire from its mouth. I took out the gun from my pocket and fired it at the hound. No effect on the beast.

I started to walk backwards. Without my sword, I was hopeless. Though, I guess I was hopeless with it too. I tried to fire more bullets at it, but they all seemed harmless to it.

"Percy" I screamed. "Percy, help." I tripped over a root and fell down on my ass. The beast was almost over me. Just as it pounced on me, a golden blade swiped through the hound's neck, exploding it into dust.

Percy stood before me, holding the blade in his hands, covered in the dust. He bent down and helped me up, and then took off his jacket and covered me with it. I walked back to the jeep with him, shivering from head to toe, even with the jacket.

"Annabeth…" he mouthed.

"P-Percy…"

"Yes Annabeth"

"W-what was t-that?" I stammered.

"That… That was a Hellhound. A creature that can only be killed by certain objects, like stygian iron or celestial bronze objects. My sword is made of celestial bronze. That is why I could kill it, but you couldn't. That is also why you need to learn to use the sword. We need to get you a celestial bronze weapon, so that you can protect yourself. This Hellhound is just one of the millions of other creatures, hellhound or not, that are against us. For now, we will drive for a little while, and I will have my nap later in the day." I nodded as he helped me up into the jeep. Today, I felt something change in the world. I began to realise that the world is larger than it seemed to me yesterday. As always, I was right.

* * *

><p><strong>READ, REJOICE AND <em><span>REVIEW.<span>_**


	5. Chapter 5

Last night was a lot to process. I just found out that mythical creatures exist, and that they can be killed only by certain weapons. I woke with a headache that left me begging for aspirin. Instead, Percy gave me a small cube which he called Ambrosia. It tasted like Pepperoni Pizza, my favourite.

Finally, under the burning hot sun, Percy laid down for his nap, but not before a rigorous training session, which burned out my already exhausted sweat glands.

Percy handed me one of the training swords and told me to wake him up immediately if anything comes. I tried to tell him that it would be better if he gave me his sword because I can defend myself now. He didn't answer.

"Why won't you let me use it? I'm good enough to defend myself at least until you wake up." But he neglected my words. That's weird, he always listened to me whenever I said something. He dozed off in the front seat.

I tried searching for it while he was asleep. I searched around his bag, and the trunk. I couldn't find it. Wherever he hid it, he did a good job. 'He must really like that sword.'

I walked back in front. 'Where could he have hid it? It's not like a 3 foot long celestial bronze sword can just disappear into thin air.'

I frisked around the front of the jeep, all narrowing my options down to one, him. 'He must have hid his sword somewhere near him, maybe in his jacket, or the front pocket of his jeans.' I knew that it was crazy, but I was curious, and I can't control my curiosity. Tossing aside the consequences, I moved onto him, searching for something that could be his sword. I moved slowly so that he won't notice.

I dug my hand slowly into his jacket, digging his empty left pocket. I switched over to his right pocket to find something. I pulled it out of his pocket. In my hand, I found a picture of a girl standing with a young Percy. I stared at the picture, well, mostly at the girl, because I knew how Percy looked. The girl next to Percy had fuzzy red hair and green eyes, and both of them were laughing. I turned it over and found something written 'Rachel & Percy' in a beautiful cursive handwriting. For some reason, I felt sad because of this picture.

Percy grunted in his sleep. I quickly stuffed the picture in my jacket and turned back to look for his sword. I searched over him and found something gleaming in his left pant pocket. If I wanted to reach that, I would have to lean over him and take it. Suppressing my pride for my curiosity, I carefully placed my left foot on the cup holder near the handbrake and leaned over him.

"Just a little bit more, Annabeth, just a little bit…" I muttered.

We all know that these things never work like they're supposed to. Just as I was completely on top of him, my foot slipped off the cup holder and I fell on him. Cliché movie scene, but for some reason my brain stopped functioning. Percy woke up and stared at me, his hot breath glazed my face, while I breathed into his shirt. Both of us never lost eye contact for even a split second. I lost track of everything around me. He seemed to be getting closer to me, or was I getting closer to him. It didn't matter, the world didn't matter anymore, well at least not until the Cyclops showed up, which was about… I don't know. I just knew that it was tearing down the trees around our jeep and we're next.

I jumped off of Percy, and sat back into the shotgun seat, as Percy took out a gleaming pen from his left pant pocket and uncapped it. The pen transformed into a 3 foot long celestial bronze sword, his sword.

The Cyclops swung its club, but Percy ducked underneath it, and slashed Cyclops from behind, detaching its armour. The beast swung back, but Percy was too quick and small. I stepped out of the jeep, trying to help but Percy was good on his own. He dived between its legs and pierced its chest. The creature exploded into the same grey dust that the hellhound burst into.

Percy walked back, brushing the dust off of him. He walked straight back to the jeep, avoiding eye contact.

"Get in" he said, without any emotion. His face, blank. I climbed into the jeep, as he started the engine.

'What is happening to me? Was I about to kiss him? Do I like him? What will he think of me now?' I had no answer to these questions. I turned around to look at Percy. He was driving with a very good poker face. I turned back to staring at the road. We had a few hours of silence before we spoke again.

"I'm sorry" he said. "I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was doing."

"Percy, no. I'm sorry, it's my fault. I was the one who climbed over you to search for your sword."

"Oh, my sword…" Thank you Percy for diverting the topic.

"Yeah, I'm sorry if it's personal or something, but I just wanted to feel the celestial bronze."

"Uh… I'm sorry Annabeth, but I can't…" He was struggling for words.

"Percy, what's wrong? Why can't you show me your sword?"

"Annabeth, please I just can't. Don't ask me anymore."

"Percy, why can't I know more about you? Why won't you tell me? You already know everything about me. How, I don't know that either. And I know nothing about you except your name. I don't where you come from, who are your parents, how do you know me, why are you helping me, what do you do, who is Rachel, what are all these creatures and why they are attacking us. Nothing. Please tell me something. I can't stand not knowing." I desperately needed to know something more.

Percy stopped the jeep. My heart started pumping violently. "Okay… I'll tell you…"

* * *

><p><strong>READ, REJOICE AND<strong> REVIEW.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys that this story has been quite a disappointment. I still like the base plot and the first chapter. So I will stop this, and rewrite this story a little differently, but leaving the first chapter almost as it is. Will try and write it down as fast as possible. I'm sorry for the disappointment, especially to Oracle987... Sorry folks...**

**If you folks really want this version to continue, please review and let me know...**


End file.
